


Отче наш, сущий на небесах...

by lobsterlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, верующий!Дэн, гомофобия, манипулирование эмоциями, некоторое довольно кинковое дерьмо, ненависть, панк!Фил, простите меня святой отец ибо я согрешил, сексизм, упоминание сексуального насилия, цитаты из библии, я отправлюсь в ад
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobsterlester/pseuds/lobsterlester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Левит 18:22 - Не ложись с мужчиною, как с женщиною: это мерзость.</p><p>Левит 20:13 - Если кто ляжет с мужчиною, как с женщиною, то оба они сделали мерзость: да будут преданы смерти, кровь их на них.</p><p>К Римлянам 1:27 - подобно и мужчины, оставив естественное употребление женского пола, разжигались похотью друг на друга, мужчины на мужчинах делая срам и получая в самих себе должное возмездие за свое заблуждение.</p><p>В этом красота Библии, дамы и господа, нам нет нужды толковать слова Господа, ибо все они здесь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отче наш, сущий на небесах...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Father, Who Art in Heaven...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548208) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



— В этом красота Библии, дамы и господа, нам нет нужды толковать слова Господа, ибо они все здесь.

Раскатистый голос пастора раздавался воскресным утром, звеня по церковным коридорам, его голос отлетал от тяжёлых окон и оседал в ушах людей. Храм напоминал стадион с множеством рядов складных стульев, окружающих сцену, на которой находился проповедник.

— Как гласит книга Левит, глава 18, стих 22, _«Не ложись с мужчиною, как с женщиною: это мерзость.»_ Проще не бывает.

Где-то в среднем ряду, по левую руку от проповедника, сидела семья из четырёх человек — двое юных мальчиков и их родители. Старший мальчик, подросток с взъерошенными каштановыми волосами и висящими на шее чётками, не отрывал глаз от пастора, захваченный его проповедью.

— Нам нет нужды самим постигать то, что женщины подчиняются мужчинам, — продолжил он, ходя кругами по подмосткам и держа микрофон ближе к груди. — Об этом говорится прямо в Библии. Послание к Ефесянам, глава 5, стих 22, _«Жены, повинуйтесь своим мужьям, как Господу»_. Теперь позвольте мне спросить вас, люди. — Он перестал ходить туда-сюда и посмотрел на публику. На секунду он столкнулся взглядами с мальчиком с чётками, и когда он заговорил, то это было так, словно он обращался к мальчику напрямую. — Как именно один человек должен подчиняться, если в доме двое мужей? Или двое жён? — Он усмехнулся, его огромный живот затрясся. — Когда в доме две женщины, не будет никакого дохода. Они будут проводить дни напролёт за уборкой или покупкой новых туфель. — Публика засмеялась, но этот смех был больше похож на смех жалости. — Но при двух мужьях, что ж, некому будет убирать или готовить. Мужчины не должны проводить весь день дома. Так разве вы не согласны, что лучше бы браку оставаться союзом мужчины и женщины?

Толпа закричала, то и дело слышались хвалы и возгласы _«Аминь»_. Мальчик с чётками хлопал в ладоши, словно находясь в трансе.

Не прошло и часа, как служба закончилась, и люди начали покидать церковь. Последними остались пастор, собиравший свои вещи, и мальчик, по-прежнему прикованный к месту. На мгновение наступила тишина, словно один не заметил другого. Наконец, мужчина поднял взгляд и посмотрел мальчику в глаза.

— Тебе что-то нужно, дитя? — спросил он, и мальчик кивнул, наконец поднявшись с места.

— Да, сэр, я просто хотел сказать, что сегодняшняя проповедь была замечательной, сэр, — робко сказал он. Пастор улыбнулся.

— Отрадно видеть молодых людей, проявляющих такой интерес к вере. — Он подозвал мальчика к себе на подмостки. Тот послушался, и как только он поднялся, пастор осмотрел его с головы до ног, выражение его лица нельзя было понять. — Ты кажешься хорошим христианским юношей. Расскажи мне, ты серьёзно относишься к своей вере?

Мальчик неистово закивал.

— Да, сэр, конечно, сэр. Я молюсь каждый вечер и хожу в церковь каждое воскресенье, — сказал он, коснулся рукой чёток и провёл большим пальцем по бусинам. — У меня ещё есть вот это, — почти стыдливо произнёс он. Проповедник посмотрел на чётки и улыбнулся. 

— Знаешь, сынок, в наши дни дети не так серьёзно относятся к Господу. Их больше волнует рэп-музыка и татуировки, чем деяния Божьи. А такие люди, как ты, напоминают мне обо всём хорошем в мире. А теперь скажи, как тебя зовут?

Мальчик засиял, и в его груди возникло чувство, похожее на гордость.

— Дэниел Хауэлл, сэр, — сказал он.

— Что ж, Дэниел Хауэлл, пообещай мне вот что. — Он сделал паузу, и глаза Дэна широко открылись. — Пообещай, что ты будешь хранить Господа в своём сердце до конца своей жизни. Не позволяй дьяволу соблазнить себя своими шаловливыми способами.

Дэн кивнул.

— Не позволю, сэр.

///

В понедельник начиналась учёба в школе, для шестнадцатилетнего мальчика это странное и страшное время. Большую часть своей жизни Дэн Хауэлл был на домашнем обучении. Его родители считали, что, будучи совсем юным, он не сможет устоять перед дьявольским искушением, но теперь, когда он зарекомендовал себя как хорошего христианского мальчика, они верили в него и в Господа. Поэтому он отправился в среднюю школу, впервые в жизни обучаясь в школьной обстановке. Было всё ещё тепло, ведь на дворе стояло самое начало сентября, и погода была солнечной, типичной для Великобритании. Ещё до первого звонка в классе уже были подростки, они сидели тут и там, болтали, смеялись и создавали довольно много шума. Дэн оглядел класс, крепко сжимая ремень своей сумки. Наконец, он нашёл пустое место. Оно располагалось у задней стены кабинета, прямо напротив окна. Не произнеся ни слова, он сел. Звонок прозвенел примерно через минуту, и в кабинет зашла учительница — молодая на вид женщина с каштановыми волосами и карими глазами. Она не была особенно красивой, с большим носом и крохотными глазами-бусинами, но в её внешности было некоторое очарование.

Она представилась как Миссис Уилкинсон и начала говорить про школу, свой класс, о том, что они должны пройти за год и так далее. Где-то посередине её скучной лекции о возвращении в школу в класс зашёл ещё один мальчик.

— Лестер, — сказала она, даже не глядя на него. — Вы опоздали. Как обычно.

Она посмотрела на него, и её взгляд выражал скорее скуку, чем недовольство. Мальчик пожал плечами и провёл рукой по своим выкрашенным в чёрный цвет волосам. В его нижней губе красовались два металлического шипа, а в носу — серебряное кольцо. Его руки были украшены татуировками — изображениями львов и змееподобных существ, которых Дэн не узнавал.

— Извините, — сказал мальчик, каким-то образом умудрившись показаться ещё более незаинтересованным, чем учительница. Та вздохнула и закатила глаза, снова отвернувшись от него.

— Просто садитесь, Филип.

Фил усмехнулся и направился к задней части класса, не отрывая глаз от Дэна, который беззвучно молился, чтобы тот не решил сесть на пустое место рядом с ним. К сожалению, в тот день Господь был не на его стороне.

На близком расстоянии Фил был ещё более угрожающим. Помимо металла на лице, его уши были растянуты настолько, чтобы туда влез карандаш, и от этого Дэну стало не по себе. Его глаза, хоть он на них и не смотрел, были ледяными и глубокими. Казалось, что ему не нужно было моргать — он как зачарованный смотрел на учительницу. Они не говорили в течение урока, пока Дэн пытался незаметно краем глаза взглянуть на другого мальчика.

Он почти не видел Фила в течение остального дня, только мельком замечал татуированного мальчика, пока шёл по коридорам на следующие уроки. Дэн со всей прямотой мог сказать, что он был ужасающим. Когда он был в церкви, то общался только с детьми своего возраста, и у них никогда не было пирсинга или — упаси Господь — татуировок. Видеть их в реальной жизни было для него шоком. Отчасти он молился, чтобы никогда больше не сталкиваться с этим мальчиком.

///

— Как тебе общественная школа? — спросила его мать тем вечером. Дэн и его отец сидели за кухонным столом, Дэн делал домашнюю работу, а отец отвечал на электронные письма. Его мать готовила ужин.

— Там всё по-другому, — сказал Дэн, не поднимая взгляда от домашней работы. — Они не читают молитв перед занятиями и вообще не говорят о Господе или Библии. — Его отец фыркнул с другой стороны стола и закрыл крышку ноутбука.

— Это проблема системы образования, не так ли? — спросил он с раздражённым видом. Дэн кивнул и тихо хмыкнул.

— Я просто думаю, что это всё смешно, — продолжил его отец, его голос поднялся выше нормального тона. — Они учат детей эволюции, чертовски хорошо зная, что это противоречит некоторым религиям, но не утруждают себя, чтобы рассказать детям о Господе. Говорю вам, большинство этих детей следует спасти.

— Вообще-то я столкнулся кое с кем подобным сегодня, — сказал Дэн. Его родители замерли и посмотрели на него. — Он был весь в татуировках и пирсинге, и на урок он опоздал. Мне пришлось сидеть вместе с ним.

— До конца года? — шокированно спросила мать. Дэн кивнул.

— Это испытание! — выкрикнул его отец спустя секунду напряжённой тишины. — Это испытание от самого дьявола, он пытается ввести нашего мальчика во искушение. — Он повернулся к Дэну, схватил его за плечи и посмотрел прямо в глаза. — Ты не будешь связываться с этим мальчиком, слышишь меня?

Дэн смотрел на него, широко открыв глаза, и кивнул.

— Конечно, не буду, — сказал он, после чего руки отца, сжимавшие его плечи, ослабли.

///

Первая неделя прошла без особенных усилий. Несмотря на то, что уроки были скучными, а некоторые из них противоречили религиозным верованиям Дэна, их вполне можно было вытерпеть, а мальчик с пирсингом совсем его не беспокоил. Он почти не говорил, и это ещё больше приводило Дэна в восторг. Он просто внимательно слушал лекции и делал заметки. Как только звенел звонок, он уходил, не говоря ни слова. Дэн думал, что это хорошо. У него не будет никаких неприятностей с этим мальчиком.

Тем временем наступило воскресное утро, Дэн снова сидел на складном стуле в церкви, и чувствовал себя расслабленным. Ему нравилась церковь. Она была чем-то знакомым и приятным. Он внимательно слушал проповедь, как и всегда, он слышал, как пастор начал кричать и сердиться из-за аморальности абортов, говоря, что любая жизнь бесценна.

— Когда бы ни поднималась эта тема, я слышу возражения от женщин. — Его толстощёкое лицо начало заливаться красной краской от крика. — Они любят спорить, говоря, что из-за изнасилования или финансовой нестабильности не могут завести ребёнка. Но вот в чём дело, мои дорогие дети Божьи. — Он сделал паузу, снова оглядел паству и остановил свой взгляд прямо на Дэне. — Зачем нашему доброму Господу даровать драгоценную жизнь женщине, если она её не хочет или не может иметь? — В толпе раздались крики и целый хор _«Аминь»_. — Господь не делает ошибок, дамы и господа. Кто мы такие, чтобы отнимать жизнь? — Его голос снова поднялся и теперь резонировал от микрофона. — Кто мы такие, чтобы играть в Бога?

///

Вскоре снова наступил понедельник, и Дэн пошёл на свой первый урок вместе с тихим татуированным мальчиком. В тот день он пришёл рано и сел рядом с Дэном. Он закинул ноги на парту и откинулся назад, плотно закрыв глаза. Дэн воспользовался моментом, чтобы рассмотреть его, он потянулся рукой к висевшим на шее чёткам и стал их перебирать.

— Ради умершего не делайте нарезов на теле вашем, — пробормотал Дэн под нос, — и не накалывайте на себе письмен. Я Господь. — Он помнил этот стих с летнего лагеря, в котором однажды был. Он, помимо всего прочего, застрял в его голове.

— Левит 19:28, — закончил Фил и открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Дэна. На секунду Дэн смотрел на него в ответ, загипнотизированный этим мальчиком.

— Ты знаешь Библию? — спросил он, отчего тот фыркнул и снова сел.

— Да, когда-то я был тем ещё богобоязненным засранцем, точно, — сказал он, спустив ноги с парты. Щёки Дэна заалели, он никогда ещё не слышал такого грубого слова, произнесённого вслух.

— Никакое гнилое слово да не исходит из уст ваших, — начал он.

— А только доброе для назидания в вере, дабы оно доставляло благодать слушающим, — закончил Фил, придвигая свой стул ближе к Дэну. — К Ефесянам 4:29. — Он склонил голову набок и широко открыл свои голубые глаза, которые были добрыми и полными чего-то прекрасного, что Дэн не мог узнать. Он пытался дышать, но воздух застрял у него в горле. На мгновение в его голове промелькнула греховная, дерзкая мысль: _Подумай о том, как легко было бы податься вперёд и поцеловать его._ Он сразу же поморщился от собственных мыслей и совсем немного отскочил назад, просто чтобы создать долю пространства между Филом и собой.

 _Теперь змий стал коварнее, чем любой другой зверь…_ — подумал он, всё ещё глядя в глаза Фила. Он затаил дыхание, в его груди завязался тугой шар отчаяния, когда он скользил глазами по татуированному мальчику. _И неудивительно, что даже Сатана скрывается в облике ангела света._

— Почему в прошедшем времени? — наконец, спросил Дэн. — Ты больше не ходишь в церковь?

Фил широко улыбнулся, высунув кончик языка между зубов.

— Я больше не верю в Бога, — сказал он, и Дэн почувствовал, как его сердце провалилось глубоко в желудок. _Папа прав,_ подумал он. _Это моё испытание от самого Люцифера.  
_  
— Почему? — спросил он, его голос был едва ли громче шёпота. Фил закатил глаза и откинулся назад на стуле.

— Потому что какой же Бог создал меня таким, какой я есть, а потом поместил меня в семью, которая не принимает этого? Что за Бог позволил моим родителям выставить меня из дома, потому что мне нравится целоваться с мальчиками? — На мгновение голова Дэна опустела. Он подумал, что, возможно, это была шутка, что этот мальчик, покрытый татуировками и совершенно отрицающий Господа, разыгрывал его. Но не было смеха, который должен следовать за хорошей шуткой. Только много напряжения.

— Гомосексуалисты выбирают свой путь, — наконец, произнёс Дэн, заставив Фила усмехнуться и закатить глаза. — Они против слова Божьего и будут гореть в аду.

— 1-е Тимофею 5:8 — Если же кто о своих и особенно о домашних не печётся, тот отрёкся от веры и хуже неверного.

Дэн широко открыл глаза. Он никогда раньше не слышал этот стих. Как он мог никогда раньше его не слышать? Он торопливо открыл свою Библию, пробежался пальцами по страницам в попытке найти стих. И он был там, напечатанный жирным шрифтом, который словно только и делал, что насмехался над ним. У него отвисла челюсть, и он оборонительно посмотрел снова на Фила, у которого на лице красовалась самодовольная улыбка.

///

— Как дела в школе, дорогой? — спросила мать, когда он вошёл в парадную дверь. Дэн перевёл взгляд с неё на отца, они оба были в том же положении, что и всегда. Его мать готовила ужин, а отец сидел перед ноутбуком и отвечал на электронные письма.

— 1-е Тимофею 5:8, — ответил он, отчего его отец поднял взгляд от экрана, и на его лице было написано беспокойство.

— Что насчёт этого? — спросил он, и Дэн медленно повернулся к нему.

— Почему я никогда раньше не слышал этот стих? — спросил он. Его мать замерла и обратила на него всё своё внимание. Оба родителя на секунду потеряли дар речи.

— Это тот, что о заботе о своей семье, верно? — наконец спросил отец. Дэн торопливо кивнул. — Это хороший стих, но почему он для тебя так важен?

— Просто тогда нет никакого смысла, и всё, — ответил Дэн. — В Библии говорится, что гомосексуалы — неверные, и Господь отринул их, поэтому семьи их выгоняют. Но затем Библия гласит, что тот, кто не проявляет заботы к своей семье, ещё хуже неверного. Так что же мы должны делать с геями?

На минуту его родители сохраняли молчание, потеряв дар речи.

— Не говори мне, что испытываешь сочувствие к этим животным? — спросил отец, который чуть ли не бурлил от гнева.

— Нет! — тут же выпалил Дэн в попытке защитить себя. — Я просто хочу знать, как мы должны наказывать их, если от того, что будем прогонять, будет только хуже.

— Этот стих не относится к гомикам, — сказал отец, кипя от гнева. — Они ниже низших. Их тела одержимы демонами, и когда они умрут на земле, то вернутся обратно в ад. И я больше никогда не желаю слышать о подобном сочувствии в своём доме, ясно?

К тому моменту он поднялся на ноги и громко ударил ладонями по столу, возвышаясь над Дэном, который только и смог кивнуть и тихо пискнуть:

— Да.

///

С течением недели Фил становился всё менее тихим. То и дело он отпускал подлые или саркастичные комментарии себе под нос, едва слышно, чуть ли не шёпотом. Дэн всегда их слышал и, хоть он и не хотел признавать это, всегда над ними смеялся. Они работали вместе, заполняя тесты или анализируя статьи. А однажды Фил списал у Дэна домашнюю работу.

 _Он хороший,_ думал про себя Дэн всякий раз, когда ему приходилось общаться с мальчиком в татуировках. _И он забавный и очаровательный._ Но он гадал, каким хорошим может этот мальчик быть на самом деле? В конце концов, он был геем, а в голову Дэна с малых лет вбивали, что геи — это грязные грешники, люди, которые избрали путь Дьявола вместо пути Господа.

Но Фил не казался скрытым змеем. На самом деле, не считая всего металла и чернил, а также всего этого _гейства_ , он был похож на любого другого христианского юношу, которого знал Дэн. Неделя прошла за другой, а за ними и месяц, и незнакомцы стали друзьями. Они вместе завтракали на большой перемене, а после школы вместе делали домашнее задание. Фил познакомил Дэна со своей музыкой, отобрав для него самые пристойные песни из своей коллекции.

— Не хочу осквернить тебя своими грязными гейскими руками, — шутил он, и другой мальчик выдавливал неловкую улыбку. Через некоторое время он привык к этому, но всё равно в его голове оставался голос, который говорил, что это неправильно. Он изо всех сил пытался не обращать на него внимания. Музыка отличалась от той, к которой привык Дэн, в ней было слишком много ударных и гитар. Она нравилась ему больше, чем церковные гимны.

Дело было на большой перемене во вторник, когда похолодало настолько, что пришлось надеть форменный блейзер. Они сидели в середине коридора, между ними стояла приятная тишина, а Дэн о чём-то размышлял.

— Почему ты решил быть геем? — спросил он, и Фил напрягся.

— Что ты только что спросил? — возмущённо спросил он. Дэн посмотрел на него, широко открыв глаза и приоткрыв рот.

— Я… — его голос дрогнул, и до него дошло, что, возможно, его вопрос прозвучал немного оскорбительно. — Прости, я не хотел тебя злить, просто мой пастор говорит, что гомосексуалисты…

— Выбирают свой путь, знаю, — перебил его Фил. — Но, хочешь, верь, хочешь, не верь, я этого не выбирал. На самом деле, я изо всех сил пытался прогнать это при помощи молитв, и я этого не хотел. Знаешь, я был раньше очень похож на тебя. — От этих слов Дэн нахмурил брови. Фил полез в карман, вытащил пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Он прикурил и глубоко затянулся, а затем продолжил. — Думаю, мне было около двенадцати, когда мне начали нравиться мальчики. Я этого не хотел. Я просто обнаружил, что заглядываюсь на мальчиков в классе больше, чем на девочек. И был один мальчик… — Он сделал паузу, чтобы сделать ещё одну затяжку, и чуть улыбнулся от воспоминаний. — Он был моим другом — ходил со мной в церковь и всё такое, ну, ты знаешь, о чём я. В общем, я помню, что в один день только и мог думать о том, чтобы его поцеловать. Я спросил родителей, нормально ли это, нормально ли, если я хочу поцеловать своего друга. Я подумал, что может быть, они отнесутся с пониманием. Но они не отнеслись, и отправили меня лечиться. Мама заставила меня поговорить с нашим пастором, и он заставил меня стоять на коленях по два часа в день, моля Господа исправить меня. — Фил усмехнулся, и из его рта вырвались клубы дыма. Дэн ничего не говорил, он был заворожен историей. — Полагаю, дьявол был слишком глубоко во мне, чтобы молитвы могли его изгнать, — пошутил он, и в его голосе сквозили горечь и сарказм.

— Что случилось дальше? — прошептал Дэн, полностью увлечённый историей.

Фил затушил сигарету о застеленный ковролином пол и зажёг новую.

— Больше молитв, больше лечения, много поцелуев с другими мальчиками за спиной родителей. Я был в ярости. Я думал, что может, это было просто из-за того, что Бог меня ненавидит или Ему нравится смеяться над моей болью. — Он уставился в потолок, не вынимая сигарету изо рта. — Я перестал разговаривать с родителями. Я засыпал в церкви. Я пытался исправить самого себя. Мне было четырнадцать, и в моём классе была эта девчонка, Ханна. Она была симпатичной, и я ей очень нравился. Я подумал, вдруг… — его голос оборвался, и Фил сглотнул.

— Что ты подумал? — Теперь Дэн сидел ближе к нему, их плечи соприкасались.

— Я подумал, вдруг секс сможет _«излечить»_ меня. Вдруг, если я пересплю с девушкой, все те чувства, что я испытывал к мальчикам, пройдут. Не прошли.

Он повернулся лицом к Дэну, их носы были всего лишь в сантиметре друг от друга. Дэн почувствовал, как участилось его сердцебиение, застучало меж рёбер, словно сердце пыталось сбежать из грудной клетки. Он почувствовал что-то, искру в дальней части своего разума, пот на своих ладонях, то, как глаза его друга блестели и сверкали.

— Как ты узнал, что хотел поцеловать этого мальчика? — спросил Дэн, его голос был ниже обычного и чуть дрожал. Фил моргнул и шире открыл свои голубые глаза. Он обхватил ладонью щёку Дэна и притянул его лицо ещё совсем немного ближе.

— Я просто подумал о его губах. Они были такими красивыми, как твои. — У Дэна сбилось дыхание, и ему показалось, что его сердце было готово выскочить через горло. — И какими мягкими и тёплыми они почувствовались бы на моих.

— Песнь песней, 1:2; Да лобзает он меня лобзанием уст своих, ибо ласки твои лучше вина, — пробормотал Дэн, почти бессознательно. Он подался вперёд, всего на миллиметр, настолько, чтобы поймать губы Фила своими. И о, какими же тёплыми и мягкими они были, и о, как же греховно они касались губ Дэна. Это было неправильно, так невероятно неправильно. Это шло вразрез со всем, во что он верил, со всем, чему его когда-либо учили. А что его родители сделали бы, если узнали, если увидели — что ж, Дэн об этом не хотел даже думать. Он хотел думать лишь об этом мальчике, с драконами на руке и львиной гривой на указательном пальце. Об этом мальчике с красивыми голубыми глазами и металлическими шипами в губе. Они оторвались друг от друга слишком быстро, и Дэн едва слышно хныкнул.

— Что это было? — спросил Фил, на его губах появилась лёгкая самодовольная улыбка. Дэн почувствовал, как его щёки заливает пунцовая краска. Он поднял одну руку к висевшим на груди чёткам и стал поигрывать с бусинами.

— Это я поддался искушению Дьявола, — сказал он, схватил другого мальчика за воротник и притянул к себе для нового поцелуя, более небрежного, с языком и зубами, и металлические шипы касались подбородка Дэна. Он издал высокий стон, тихий писк, который оставил после себя только чувство вины. _Это неправильно_ , подумал Дэн, когда зубы Фила коснулись его нижней губы. _Я сделал свой выбор, и я выбрал Дьявола._ Они оторвались друг от друга, хватая ртами воздух. Щёки Дэна были необычно горячими, и он прикусил свою нижнюю губу. Он уставился вниз, на свои колени, легонько касаясь чёток пальцами. Теперь носить их казалось неправильных. Они ему словно не принадлежали.

— Я отправлюсь в ад, — сказал он, не поднимая взгляда. Фил фыркнул и накрыл ладонь Дэна своей.

—Встретимся там.

///

В то воскресенье Дэн делал всё, что было в его силах, чтобы избежать похода в церковь. Он знал, что если будет сидеть в храме и слушать пастора, осуждающего гомосексуалов и грешников, то будет потеть как… как именно тот, кто он и есть, грешник в церкви. Он притворился больным, изобразил кашель и заявил, что у него болит живот.

— Ты никогда не болеешь, Дэн! — сказал его брат, круглолицый и полнощёкий, как и положено семилетнему мальчишке.

— И ты никогда не пропускаешь церковь, напомнила ему мать, скрестив руки на груди. — Вставай и иди. Позволь Господу исцелить тебя. — Она взяла его за руку и вытащила из кровати.

— Почему вы так долго собираетесь? — громко спросил отец из прихожей.

— Дэн не хочет идти в церковь, — крикнула в ответ мать.

— Потому что я болен, — сказал он, после чего выдавил очередной фальшивый кашель. Наступил ещё один момент тишины, после чего его отец сказал:

— Смирись, ты идёшь.

Высидеть проповедь оказалось проще, чем ожидал Дэн. Тема гомосексуальности не поднималась, впрочем, имел место спор о дьявольском искушении. К счастью, Дэну удалось сохранять спокойное лицо.

— Тогда Иисус возведен был Духом в пустыню, для искушения от Диавола, и, постившись сорок дней и сорок ночей, напоследок взалкал. И приступил к Нему искуситель и сказал: если Ты Сын Божий, скажи, чтобы камни сии сделались хлебами. Он же сказал ему в ответ: написано: не хлебом одним будет жить человек, но всяким словом, исходящим из уст Божиих. Потом берет Его Диавол в святой город и поставляет Его на крыле храма, и говорит Ему: если Ты Сын Божий, бросься вниз, ибо написано: Ангелам Своим заповедает о Тебе, и на руках понесут Тебя, да не преткнешься о камень ногою Твоею. Иисус сказал ему: написано также: не искушай Господа Бога твоего. — Лицо пастора стало красным и потным, как и всегда во время проповеди. — Поднимите руки, люди, если вы когда-либо находились в таком положении.

Так сделали несколько человек в храме, в том числе и Дэн.

— Люди забывают, что Дьявол хитёр. Он искушает нас в повседневной жизни, просит нас забыть о своей вере при помощи красивых машин и денег. Он делает нас эгоистичными и равнодушными. Он заставляет нас совершать грехи. — Дэн ощутил, как загорелись его щёки, когда он вспомнил поцелуи с татуированным мальчиком. Он был грешником. Он отринул Господа. — И я прошу вас, мои возлюбленные дети Господни, идти по следам нашего Господа и спасителя, отринуть Дьявола, даже в самые искушающие моменты.

 _Легче сказать, чем сделать,_ подумал Дэн.

///

Это было похоже на заезженный сюжет, который Дэн раньше видел только в кино, но этот заезженный сюжет был его жизнью.

— Господи, какой же ты, блин, красивый, — стонал Фил, прижавшись губами к шее Дэна, когда они заперлись в подсобке. Они должны были сидеть на уроке, говорил себе Дэн, запустив пальцы в волосы Фила. Он не мог не думать о том, насколько неправильным это было, какие проблемы он на себя навлечёт, если его застукают. Он почувствовал, как краснеет, когда Фил коснулся зубами его шеи и низко застонал. Он невольно дёрнул бёдрами, отчего второй мальчик усмехнулся.

— Какая же ты маленькая шлюшка, Дэн, — прошептал Фил, его дыхание казалось горячим и влажным на ухе Дэна. — Ты ждёшь-не дождёшься, когда я сорву с тебя одежду и отымею тебя, сделаю маленьким грязным грешником.

Дэн хныкнул, зажмурил глаза и крепче сжал пальцы в волосах Фила.

— Пожалуйста, — с трудом выдохнул он. — Прошу, я хочу тебя.

Он потёрся своими бёдрами о бёдра Фила, отчего тот только шире улыбнулся.

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, как сильно я хочу тебя прямо здесь, — сказал он, покрывая влажными поцелуями ключицу Дэна. — Что я хочу сделать с тобой… — Дэн откинул голову назад и низко застонал, на его наморщенном лбу выступили капельки пота.

— Что ты хочешь сделать со мной? — спросил он, подняв брови; его лицо горело красным румянцем. Это было так неправильно, ему не стоило делать этого, тем более с другим мужчиной.

— Если бы мы были у меня дома, я бы разложил тебя на столе и придушил бы этими милыми чётками, что висят на твоей шее, чтобы ты _кричал_ моё имя. — У Дэна сбилось дыхание, и он ощутил тяжёлое биение в своей груди, словно его сердце пыталось сбежать. — Я бы заставил тебя цитировать стихи из Библии, которые ты так любишь, те, в которых говорится о том, насколько омерзительна гомосексуальность, и в это время я буду трахать тебя что есть силы. Готов поспорить, попка у тебя узенькая. Ты никогда не баловался пальчиками, Дэн? — Дэн покачал головой, его глаза были широко открыты, а зрачки расширены.

— Я, эм, — его голос дрогнул, и он стыдливо опустил голову. — Я никогда не мастурбировал. Я даже не знал, что это такое, пока мы не заговорили об этом в церкви в прошлом году, — признался он. Фил отстранился от него, нахмурившись и растерянно наклонив голову.

— За каким хреном вы говорили о мастурбации в церкви? — спросил он, и лицо Дэна снова стало пунцовым, на этот раз от смущения.

— Ну, не совсем в _церкви_ , но я хожу в воскресную школу, и, в общем, учитель говорил о том, почему трогать себя морально неправильно, и что секс создан только для зачатия детей, а не для личного удовольствия.

Фил рассмеялся, и его искренний смех был настолько громким, что его было слышно по ту сторону двери. Дэн зажал его рот рукой, чтобы тот заткнулся.

— Прости, — пробубнил Фил, как только Дэн отнял руку. — Но это нелепо.

///

В первый раз они занялись сексом в ту же субботу. Дэн сказал родителям, что идёт к другу готовиться к экзаменам, и доехал на автобусе до дома Фила. Тот жил в ужасной, обветшалой квартирке, которую смог найти, когда родители вышвырнули его на улицу. Она была не ахти какой, но она принадлежала ему.

— Родители ждут меня дома к пяти, — сказал Дэн после приветственного поцелуя.

— Ты надел чётки, — заметил Фил, отчего Дэн инстинктивно накрыл их рукой. Он коснулся пальцами бусин, думая обо всех грехах, которые он совершал, просто находясь рядом с Филом. На секунду он это возненавидел. Он ненавидел их ложь, ненавидел ту часть себя, которой нравился Фил, которой нравилось целоваться с Филом, он ненавидел то, как сильно хотел сделать что-то большее, чем просто целовать Фила. Чётки были его якорем, они помогали ему помнить о своих корнях, своей церкви. Они помогали ему сохранить связь с Богом.

— Думаю, я оставлю их на некоторое время, — наконец, сказал он. Фил пожал плечами и обвил руками талию Дэна, притянув его ближе.

— Привет, — сказал он.

— Привет, — ответил Дэн, оставив на губах Фила лёгкий поцелуй, который вскоре стал глубже, в нём стало больше зубов, языков и греха. Дэн застонал, просто чуть пискнул, вонзив ногти в плечи Фила. Их тела были прижаты так близко друг к другу, грудь к груди, бёдра к бёдрам, они описывали круги в греховном танце. Там не было места Иисусу. Когда Фил начал целовать его шею, Дэн закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать стон.

— Ты такой красивый, просто охренеть можно, — прошептал Фил, переместив свой рот к уху Дэна. — Я люблю твои губы, я хочу узнать, как они будут выглядеть, растянутые вокруг моего члена.

Дэн резко вдохнул, его ноги задрожали от предвкушения. Фил обхватил ладонью его щёку, легко поцеловал в губы и улыбнулся, по-доброму и любяще.

— Становись на колени, — прошептал он.

Дэн кивнул и, сдавленно хмыкнув, опустился на колени, его лицо оказалось в нескольких сантиметрах от натянутой ткани джинсов Фила. Несколько секунд он просто смотрел, не зная, что делать. Он поднял взгляд широко открытых невинных глаз на Фила.

— Продолжай, — настаивал Фил, и Дэн снова кивнул. Он расстегнул пуговицы на джинсах Фила и стянул их вместе с нижним бельём вниз по бёдрам. Дэн обхватил рукой член Фила и несколько секунд разглядывал его — красный, возбуждённый и красивый. Он почувствовал ещё один укол вины, слова учителя Библии всплыли в его голове.

_Секс не для удовольствия._

Он поцеловал головку, отчего Фил запустил пальцы в его волосы. Воодушевлённый этим, Дэн обхватил ртом кончик, обвёл языком щель и вынудил того застонать. Он вобрал ртом больше, проведя языком — своим грешным, грязным языком — по всей длине. Он подавился, когда Фил свёл ноги, но не остановился.

— Какая же ты маленькая, охочая до членов, шлюшка, Дэн, — простонал Фил.

Его пальцы потянули за волосы второго мальчика. Дэн застонал вокруг него, и от этой вибрации по позвоночнику Фила пробежала волна блаженства. Он снова взбрыкнул бёдрами и услышал, как Дэн поперхнулся от недостатка воздуха, не выпуская его член изо рта, а пытаясь вобрать его глубже.

— Господи, как ты вытворяешь такие классные штуки своим ртом? — простонал Фил, почувствовав, как он упёрся в заднюю стенку горла Дэна.

Вскоре Дэн отстранился от него, сел на собственные пятки и невинным взглядом посмотрел на Фила. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Настал момент тишины, и воздух вокруг них стал густым и тяжёлым от желания.

Похоть — это грех, напомнил Дэн самому себе, пока глядел на Фила. Один из самых страшных грехов. Фил поднял его на ноги, потянув за чётки, растянув нить так, что Дэн заволновался, не порвётся ли. Они были близко, горячее дыхание Фила мешалось с Дэновым, их носы соприкасались, и Фил держал Дэна за чётки.

— Я хочу тебя на своей постели, раздетого, лицом вниз и с задранной вверх задницей, понял? — спросил он, и Дэн кивнул. Фил отпустил его и, пока Дэн шёл в спальню, покачивая бёдрами и закрыв за собой дверь, глядел ему вслед. Он подождал немного, дав себе достаточно времени, чтобы успокоиться, после чего последовал за ним.

Он сделал всё, как было сказано, заметил Фил. Он был полностью обнажён, за исключением чёток, всё ещё обвивавших его шею.

 _Он запомнил,_ подумал Фил, улыбнувшись про себя. Он потянулся к прикроватному столику, достал флакон с лубрикантом и нанёс на пальцы липкую жидкость.

— Ты готов? — тихо произнёс он в ухо Дэну, который в ответ издал лишь горловой стон.

Фил медленно протолкнул палец через вход Дэна, отчего тот зашипел и неловко заёрзал от такого ощущения. Фил дал ему время привыкнуть.

— Расслабься, малыш, — прошептал он. — Если ты расслабишься, будет легче.

Дэн попытался расслабить мышцы, несколько раз сжав и разжав их, прежде чем боль утихла.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Фил, и Дэн кивнул.

Фил медленно начал двигать пальцами, вытянув из распластавшегося под ним мальчика низкое мяуканье. Он добавил второй палец и задвигал ими, как ножницами, чтобы как следует растянуть Дэна. Тот захныкал, выгнул спину и стал насаживаться задницей на палец Фила.

— П-пожалуйста, — заикаясь, выдавил он. — Ещё.

Что-то щёлкнуло внутри Фила. Он вытащил пальцы из Дэна, схватился за чётки, свисавшие с его шеи, и потянул, отчего мальчик заскулил. Фил наклонился к Дэну и зашептал ему на ухо:

— Левит 18:22, — сказал он. — Зачитай мне его.

— Не ложись с мужчиною, как с… — Дэн остановился, запрокинул голову и застонал, когда Фил вошёл в него.

— Давай, продолжай. Что говорит об этом твоя драгоценная маленькая Библия? — Он резко толкнулся в Дэна, отчего бёдра мальчика мелко задрожали.

-…как с женщиною: это… это мерзость, — выдавил он, сжимая руками простыни под собой в попытке спуститься с небес на землю. Фил прижался бёдрами ближе к нему, сильнее вбиваясь в его узенькую дырочку и заставляя Дэна хныкать.

— 1-е Тимофею 1:10.

— Для блудников, мужелож… ах, чёрт, да, — закричал он, когда Фил задел его простату. — М-мужеложников… _Фил_.

Он не смог закончить, когда бёдра Фила вбивались в него, растягивая его, заставляя его чувствовать себя грязным, распущенным, грешным, но ему было так чертовски хорошо. Он был потерян, не в состоянии сформировать связную мысль. Он был на грани, он был готов позволить сексуальному неудовлетворению, которым пренебрегали годами, разлиться по простыням Фила. Он сжал свой собственный член, провёл по нему рукой, когда второй парень задел его простату раз, другой, ещё и ещё. Это было слишком. С именем Фила на губах, Дэн кончил. Фил совершил ещё несколько толчков прежде, чем опустошиться внутри Дэна. Он взялся за чётки и потянул, заставив мальчика задыхаться. Они рухнули на кровать, Фил перевернулся, а Дэн забился под одеяло.

— Я так устал, — сказал он, зевая.

Фил почувствовал, как его веки закрываются, и он обхватил руками Дэна за талию и уткнулся носом ему в шею. Последним, что он слышал до того, как погрузится в сон, было бормотание его бойфренда:

— Ты сделал меня грешником.

///

Они проснулись спустя несколько часов от звонка телефона Дэна. Он открыл глаза, издав стон неудовольствия, после чего взял его с прикроватного столика.

— Ох чёрт, — прошептал он. — Привет, мама, — произнёс он, выпрямляясь и убирая чёлку с лица.

— Дэниел Джеймс Хауэлл, — с другого конца линии раздался голос матери, и казалось, что она в полной ярости. — Где именно вы были, молодой человек? — требовательно спросила она.

— Я в гостях у друга, — сказал он. — Я знаю, что задержался, прости меня. Я счёт времени потерял.

— Мы с твоим отцом очень сильно волновались! — воскликнула она, и Дэн представил, как она всплёскивает руками на этих словах.

— Прости, я скоро буду дома, обещаю.

— Скажи, где ты сейчас находишься, я тебя заберу. — На секунду Дэну показалось, что его стошнит. Он не мог сказать ей, не мог позволить ей узнать, что произошло.

— Я уже на автобусной остановке, — выпалил он. — Не утруждай себя. В самом деле, я уже в дороге.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что у тебя довольно большие неприятности, молодой человек.

— Знаю, мне жаль.

///

В следующий раз он увидел Фила в церкви в то же воскресенье. Он был одет в чёрную рубашку, застёгнутую наглухо, которая прикрывала его татуировки, и вытащил из губы металлические шипы, а из носа — кольцо. Единственная модификация, которая была виду — это его тоннели, но он надеялся, что никто не сделает замечания насчёт них. Дэн не ожидал увидеть его, ни капельки.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, как только его семья направилась в церковь.

— Ты относишься к этому с такой страстью, что я подумал, что могу сходить с тобой, — с улыбкой ответил Фил. Дэн почувствовал укол в сердце и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ты знаешь правила? — спросил он, и Фил кивнул.

— Ничего гейского, знаю. Мы просто друзья. Двое гетеросексуальных парней просто болтаются вместе как братаны.

В течение службы, Фил всё время был напряжён. Дэну пришлось специально напомнить себе не касаться его, чтобы не зародить в ком-то подозрение, что они могли быть больше, чем друзьями. После окончания, когда люди начали выходить из церкви, Дэн сказал своей семье, что они с Филом вернутся, чтобы поговорить с пастором. Это была неправда, ему просто нужен был предлог, чтобы остаться наедине с татуированным мальчиком.

— Дэниел! — окликнул его пастор, похлопав Дэна по спине. — Я вижу, ты сегодня привёл с собой друга. Как твоё имя, мальчик? — спросил он, переведя внимание с Дэна на Фила.

— Филип Лестер, — сказал тот, протянув проповеднику ладонь для рукопожатия.

— У тебя дырки в ушах, мальчик, — заметил пастор. Дэн увидел, почти как в замедленной съёмке, как мышцы Фила напряглись.

— Да, вполне определённо, они там есть, сэр, — сказал он с убийственной порцией издёвки в голосе. Проповедник сузил глаза в злобном прищуре.

— В таком случае, я полагаю, что ты читал Иуды 1:8, — сказал он, его щёки начали багроветь.

— Так точно будет и с сими мечтателями, которые оскверняют плоть, отвергают начальства и злословят высокие власти, — самоуверенно процитировал Фил. — Мне знаком этот стих. Мне больше по душе идея о том, что это моё тело, и я буду делать с ним любую херню, какую захочу.

В панике Дэн вцепился в плечо Фила, его ногти впились в кожу мальчика.

— Простите, отче, — выпалил он, глядя на Фила. — Мой друг — новичок в вопросах веры.

— О, успокойся, — сказал Фил, освободившись от хватки Дэна. — Это всё полная и беспросветная херня, и ты об этом знаешь.

— Фил… — предупредительно произнёс Дэн, его взгляд нервно метался между мальчиком в татуировках и пастором.

— Этот человек использует Господа как предлог для распространения ненависти, но что насчёт возлюбить ближнего своего? Не суди, да не судим будешь? Слышал когда-нибудь о таком?

— В Библии сказано ясно и просто, женщины служат своим мужьям, а гомики отправляются в ад, — возразил пастор.

— Ага, а ещё в Библии сказано, что креветки и чизбургеры — это мерзость, но судя по твоему виду, в своё время ты вдоволь наслаждался и тем, и другим.

Дэна трясло, он в ужасе глядел, как обрюзгшее лицо пастора стало ярко-пунцовым от кипящей ярости.

— Я помню тебя, — произнёс он дрогнувшим голосом. — Каждый день после школы ты проводил здесь, пока я пытался молитвами выгнать из тебя некий _недуг_ , — сказал он так, словно слова были чем-то грязным, прожигавшим его язык. Фил усмехнулся и закатил глаза.

— О да, года три назад я был весьма богобоязненным рыженьким ребёнком, который имел _дерзость_ быть гомиком. Я потратил зря до черта своего времени, потому что молитвы так и не были услышаны. Я до сих пор до жути гомосексуален.

Дэн закрыл лицо руками, его плечи затряслись. Он захотел исчезнуть.

— Ты хороший мальчик, Дэниел, — сказал пастор, положив руку на плечо Дэну. — Очень славно с твоей стороны, что ты пытаешься излечить этого _варвара_ , но, к сожалению, его болезнь нельзя вылечить.

Фил рассмеялся горьким, жестоким смехом, от которого Дэн посмотрел на него, беззвучно говоря: _Не смей._ Сообщение не было получено, потому что Фил притянул его для поцелуя. Дэн фыркнул и попытался отстраниться, его охватили стыд и смущение. Он не хотел открыться таким способом. Он не был готов.

— Дэниел… — раздался разбитый голос пастора, и он почувствовал, как его лицо налилось жаром.

— Мне так жаль! — выпалил он, и в уголках его глаз выступили слёзы. — Простите меня, я совершил ошибку. Я сошёл с тропы Господней, мне жаль. — Он почувствовал, как всё его тело мелко дрожит. Он не мог повернуться к Филу. Он не мог посмотреть на своего пастора.

— Поверить не могу, — сказал Фил, его голос казался разбитым и треснутым. — После всего… — Дэн поднял голову и увидел выражение лица Фила, полное боли. — Я думал, ты стал лучше к этому относиться! Я подумал, что возможно… не знаю… возможно, я нравился тебе настолько, чтобы ты перестал испытывать стыд. — Дэн почувствовал, как его сердце упало и разбилось на миллион осколков. Фил плакал. Это была его вина.

— Я даже описать не могу, как я в тебе разочарован, Дэниел, — сказал пастор, скрестив руки на груди.

— Мы оба: ты и я, — сказал Фил, развернулся и вылетел из церкви. На пути он пнул один из складных стульев. Дэн поморщился, когда услышал звук, с которым он упал на пол.

— Этот мальчик — замаскированный Дьявол, — усмехнулся пастор, глядя Филу вслед. — А ты был недостаточно силён, чтобы противостоять ему.

Дэн почувствовал, как первая слеза потекла по его щеке. Он никогда не хотел чувствовать такое унижение, такой стыд.

— Простите меня, — пробормотал он хриплым голосом. — Мне так жаль.

///

Понедельник выдался тяжёлым. Фил не смотрел на него, и тем более не говорил. Дэн не знал, как извиниться. Он проплакал всю ночь, заливая слезами подушку. Его родители тоже не разговаривали с ним после того, как обсудили с пастором его «недуг», как они это назвали. Они были в ярости. После школы его привезли в церковь, чтобы попробовать изгнать его болезнь при помощи молитв. Он ненавидел это. Он ненавидел самого себя.

— Расскажи, как далеко ты отошёл от дороги света, мальчик, — сказал пастор, глядя на него сверху вниз. Дэн поёрзал, его руки были сложены на коленях, а взгляд устремлён в пол.

— Довольно далеко, сэр, — сказал он.

— Как давно ты оказался вовлечён в этот грех? — спросил пастор, и Дэн поднял на него глаза.

— Вы имеете в виду, например, секс? С Филом? — спросил он, не особо задумываясь о словах. На секунду пастор показался захваченным врасплох, но вскоре он собрался и кивнул головой.

— Всё, что связано с гомосексуализмом.

Дэн снова заёрзал, не в силах посмотреть в глаза мужчине.

— Думаю, мы были вместе… наверное, месяц? Не помню. Уже довольно давно. Мы много целовались, и он уговорил меня прогулять уроки для того, чтобы… ну да. Мы один раз занимались сексом. — Он почувствовал, что его лицо залила краска, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме вины и стыда.

— Знаешь, мальчик, есть только один способ избавиться от сидящего внутри Дьявола, — сказал пастор. Дэн кивнул и встал на колени, сложив ладони для молитвы. Он обнаружил, что его глаза находятся на одном уровне с промежностью проповедника, и глядят на натянутую под рясой ткань.

— Гм, сэр? — спросил Дэн, подняв глаза. Мужчина пристально посмотрел на него в ответ.

— Я святой человек, Дэниел. Я могу избавиться от демонов, что сидят в тебе. — Он потянулся и погладил Дэна по щеке, отчего мышцы мальчика напряглись. — У тебя такие красивые губки.

Это было именно то, что Фил говорил ему десятки раз, но, исходя из уст другого мужчины, слова казались неправильными и грязными. Он не хотел, чтобы этот мужчина касался его. Он не хотел, чтобы этот мужчина делал ему комплименты.

— Пожалуйста, остановитесь, — сказал он, пытаясь встать. Пастор надавил на его плечи, удерживая Дэна на месте.

— Если ты этого не сделаешь, то никогда не избавишься от своих демонов, — сказал он. Дэн замялся. Это казалось неправильным, грязным, порочным, но не в хорошем смысле. Не в том, как заставлял его чувствовать Фил. Он почувствовал, как мышцы на его животе напряглись, в горле жгло огнём, в глазах защипало. Он быстро вскочил, зажав рот рукой, и как только добрался до мусорного ведра, опустошил в него содержимое своего желудка. Во рту остался горький привкус, живот не переставал перекручиваться, он хотел увидеть Фила, чтобы расплакаться у него на руках. Он хотел уйти. И он побежал, прочь из церкви, чтобы никогда не вернуться вновь. Он не мог вернуться, он не мог снова предстать перед этим мужчиной. Он не хотел вымолить свою сексуальность, он хотел остаться с Филом, быть счастливым, и не волноваться о том, что люди его ненавидят, не волноваться о том, что он ненавидит самого себя.

Он сел на первый же автобус, идущий до квартиры его парня, и как только прибыл на место, кинулся в объятия Фила и покрыл поцелуями всё его лицо. Он плакал, сильнее, чем за очень долгое время. Фил обнимал его. Ему было тепло. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности.


End file.
